


Not Completely the Same

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Dean doesn't understand pacing, Drabble, Gen, Pie, Platonic Relationships, Supernatural Reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: You and your dad are very much alike, but sometimes you wonder if you're even related.





	Not Completely the Same

Uncle Sam always said that you were like your dad, Dean, in many ways. You were both snarky (according to Sam) and had an unhealthy obsession with classic rock (also Sam’s opinion). But despite all your similarities, you could never understand how your dad could cram his face with food like he wouldn't live to see another day. 

“Are you absolutely bonkers?!” you exclaimed, standing in the doorway of the bunker’s kitchen. Dean sat at the table with at least a dozen pies surrounding him, and about six empty tins lay at his feet.

“Bonkers? How old are you, sixty?” Dean teased around a mouthful of pie. 

“It’s not possible for me to be the same age as you, Dad,” you shot back, crossing your arms over your chest when he glared at you. “What are you even doing?”

“Pies were on sale,” Dean explained before promptly shoving another forkful of pie into his mouth.

“So you decided to stock up for the next apocalypse?”

Your dad came to the conclusion that the best response to that was to passive-aggressively shove more pie into his mouth.

“At least breathe in between bites!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [writing-winchester](https://writing-winchester.tumblr.com/); I'm taking requests!


End file.
